Pokemon Trainer Nick's Past
by HT Nick
Summary: Is about a child whos past was not taught to him, for his father and him shared a special power, but has not brought up for a long time. This the tradgedy of a new trainer, but a new beginning where can understand who he is, if his father is alright, and


Nick's Past

By: H.T. Nick

* * *

Nick was a trainer who first came to birth as a child who likes pokemon so much, he wish he could be part of one. At his young age he played outside with a group of Pikablu's his father catched and raised to fight off wild pokemon that keep coming in and eating the crop harvest that grows on fertile land. Nicks father was a scientist who had the knack to make inventions, heck he made specials berries with genetic technology,that can feed a village, since the berries were as huge as pumpkins, and what were growing in the field at the time Nick was 3. One day as Nick was having his fifth birthday, he was walking around when a strange pokemon that look like acat floating in the air looked down at the human child. The creature mews and then dashes off towards the village, as the pokemon flys over the village, headed for the field of the harvesting man-made berries, snatched one, and flew back to the entrance of the town,as Nick stared, amazed at the pokemons ability to do so. The pokemon heard the childs rumbling tummy. The pokemon offered Nick a piece of the berry, Nick claps his hands in delight, as the pokemon hands him a handful of the berry, and it floats off. Unknown to the two, Nicks father was hiding behind the trees, watching and studying the creature. Later Nick walks home as his father is heard yelling with joy. Nick runs toward the house, as his mother runs up and hugs her child. His father walks up, with a proud expression on his face, as he pats his son on the head. "You are quite the brave one aren't you son?" said his father. Nick raises his eyebrow, confused, replying "what ever do you mean father?", his father, throwing his head back laughing. He replies "you were standing in the presence of a Mewtwo!". As far as Nick heard from his father's teachings, he used to work for the scientists for team rocket, and his father said he made Mewtwo by altering the DNA of the skeleton rib cage of a mew. Creating a Mewtwo, but Nick also new that back then, Mewtwo ravaged the land, without a heart and no care. But later a hero named Ash Ketchum, and the pokemon of other trains who were stuck on the island trapfought Mewtwo's enhanced pok'eclones, the pokemons tearsrevived Ash after Ash was killed by Mew and Mewtwo's blast, turning him to stone…..though knowing this, Nick pondered "why would Mewtwo see me as a friend?". Nick could not help but smile and laugh, understanding father. But…..that soon changed when after the celebration of there son in the presence of a once hated but now peaceful pokemon. The clouds grew black, poisonous rain that only harms vegetation ruined the stalks, as every 7 years, the "Crop of a thousand feasts" the Man-made berries were picked and stored. A gigantic Creature, black and that of the look of a Lugia flew over the village, as the tree's withered. And the houses of the village caught afire, as the shadow like Lugia suddenly let loose a terrible blast, destroying the crop and the storage where the Giant berries were kept. Nick's Father, knowing this would come ran up stairs and opened a chest, there a back pack and a vile containing DNA of a pokemon, and a advanced Pokedex V.3. Nick watches from the front of his house, as the Creature flew around and terrorized the village, as there seemed there was not a soul in its heart. The shadow creature spots Nick, scared and stiff just as the creature spotted him. The Lugia dived down, ready to swoop and eat the child for dinner, but as then his father quickly jumped into the action and smacked the creature with a wooden katana, as the Lugia changed direction and flew for the storage. Crashing into the once picked but now ruined berries, it roars, as seeking for revenged for interrupting it from catching its prey. Nick yells for his father to get up after the creature smacked him on the shoulder with its tail. His father yells to take the backpack that was in his hand and yelled "…son…..Discover the power of.. The HT! Run! Far East, a land of paradise where you can be safe! GO MY SON!" Nick, afraid to leave his father, runs up and hugs his father. Nick runs up in his room and takes 6 Pokeballs and another wooden katana with him to defend himself if anything attacks himself, As Nick was a fan of the Megaman X8 and zero series fan, as he learned many attacks with his sword when studying his video games. After that he runs out the door, as he sees his beloved father, head locked the beast, Nick runs out the entrance, crying wishing the beast never came.

After 3 days, the town can be seen from afar on the mountain. As Nick continued climbing, he spots the beast flying away from the village. There is a scar on its left eye. Nick in confusion notices that was a slash from a Sandslash, but the town was only permitted Pikablus to water the field and defend the town. Nick wonders if there was more to his parents then he thought.

After day after day, Nick journied and adventured, catching sorts of pokemon and learning more sword arts. Nick hasgrown tired and hungry, out of supplies, stumbles across a land where the field is fertile and alive with various vegetation, pokemon and trainers can be seen anywhere, as if this was a place of peace where no evil could touch it, then he spots a few Hybrids, there he sees Nidoshrew, interested he wishes to move but suddenly he falls over face first, weak and fallen asleep, not knowing if anyone heard that.

After a few hours, he is surrounded by the trainers who care for the fallen, caring for his wounds, repairing his wooden sword, and healing his Pikablu, Growlithe, Houndour, and his Poochyena. Nick was told he is starved and came down with a cold, since his cloths were ripped and a bit torn. He is covered in new clothing and bandages as he looks over to see Nurse Joy sewing his cloths back together. Nick asks "Where am i? I seek the land of paradise". The joyful Nurse, enjoying her work, sewing his cloths and emptying, cleaning, updating, and sewing his stuff replyed "Why your in pokemon paradise, a land of peace" Nurse smiling, stumbles across the vile,iscurious of its contentsbut mystified by its odd glowing. Nurse Joy asks "What is in this vile Nick?" Nick, tired and sneezing, responds "…I don't know…My father must have put that in, he said I was to use it when the time comes…" Nurse familiar about this tries remembering about a scientist, but confusing as it is, she shrugs and repairs his Pokedex while updating it. Nick, very tired, falls asleep.

A few years pasted since his arrival, he got out in two days as the cold pasted very fast. Nick trained himself and his pokemon. Interested in his father last words.. HT, he goes studying, wonder if his father was special in some way. A few days of researched his father was a HT Hybrid Transformer, a hybrid that has the Dna of many pokemon flowing in his blood, becoming the actual pokemon and can combine 2-3 different kinds of transformation to make powerful forms, of mass destruction and of great power. Ht's are kindalike morphers, transformers, and hybrids, but Ht's were all of them combined but with prices and flaws in some of the forms, but it brought great power that can slay armies, he say that his father was Joey Omegas, a HT who went into retirement and went undercover as a human, he married his Mother long ago, Sarah Omegas. They married in Goldenrod, as they gave birth to a son named Nick Omegas, who also inhereits the Power. But as his father secretly studied his son, Nick was too young to unlock his potential, which was good if he morphed and used the full power of that said pokemon he choose to become part human of, the town would of casted him out earlier. His father must have noticed that the Mewtwo would not harm Nick since he could see the aura surrounding him, and could only offer friendship to keep alive. Nick after years with the help of his friends Nidoshrew, Helped collected Dna from all around the world, almost all the pokemon, not only for Nick to inject the Dna into himself and get stronger, but to study pokemon on how there bodies function and how they got there elemental powers and properties. Later Nick with the help of Numb-gas technology that numbs the skin the instant it touches, and the gas easily evaporates, making it easy for Nick to receive the said Dna and gain new forms, powers, abilities, techniques, and gifts. Nick trained hard and became stronger and stronger, as Nidoshrew showed him her Pokemon space station which also inspired Nick to make somewhat similar but better. Nick learned to transform on his 17th birthday, though his forms make him more "Anthro" like, making him seem like a poke-lycan. Plus allowing him to hold his form as long as he wants, Making him a powerful force. Healso learned thatNidoshrew can do the same, even change gender. Nick was powerful but he still only knew how to take one form of a pokemon , one at a time, his power is only capable of taking down half an army. Knowing the friends he made were stronger then him, even Nidoshrew was stronger then he was, but Nick was kind hearted, loving, a bit easy to anger and sadden. But Nick did not let the gift get too him. He soon made Pokemon Space station. Though it failed after a few attempts, he managed to make it work and sent it to space, Next to Nidoshrew's Station, as a sign of friendship.

Since then Nick trained, helped, loved, worked, thougth, and even fled when he has a few crushes on him, and on this day, he remained in a place of beautiful and exotic pokemon, and skilled and supernatural pokemon trainers and beings alike.

...but this is only the beginning...


End file.
